


𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒔

by spaceodditybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceodditybarnes/pseuds/spaceodditybarnes
Summary: the one where the reader pretends to date bucky barnes at the work halloween party. despite their hearts being guarded by steel doors, both of them fall in love.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒐𝒓𝒔

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔 some angst, mostly fluff, explicit language, touches on the death of a sibling, grief, mentions suicide, mentions ptsd, mentions harassment, implied sexy times, implied pregnancy and childbirth.

“And so I told him that there was no fucking way that he even had a shot with me-”

“Who are we gossiping about today, bubbles?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen with a towel around his neck. Wanda rolled her eyes as she stared up at the Captain; annoyed that he had bothered the two of you during your weekly catch-up sessions.

“Simon. He’s trying to get in my pants again. Told him to fuck off though.” You smiled, making space on the counter for your best friend. You had known Sam Wilson for years; you had met him at the VA – you had started volunteering there after your brother had come home from a tour in Afghanistan.

He was diagnosed with PTSD not long after had come home, and after a rough six months he had made the heartbreaking decision to end his own life. Volunteering at the VA brought you comfort, knowing you were closer to a community that he had once called a family.

Sam Wilson had helped a lot too. He had met your brother when he had first come home, and it was nice to have met someone who knew your brother too. In the first few weeks after you had lost your brother, Sam had been your rock and he was only ever a phone call away.

Through Sam, you had met Steve Rogers – who reminded you of your brother so much, that it was like you and Steve were destined to be best friends. And then you met Bucky, who annoyed the hell out of you at first, but somewhere along the line it all changed.

“God, can you imagine if Lucas knew I was being harassed at work?” You laughed, putting a head on Sam’s shoulder. Wanda looked at you in surprise – it was rare for you to bring up your brother, so doing it so casually shocked her a bit. Everyone knew just how much you missed your brother, so it was an unspoken vow to not bring him up unless you had mentioned him first.

“Someone would end up having to bail him out of jail. You and I both know just how protective he was over his lil sister” Sam smiled softly, wrapping a muscled arm around you. And Sam was telling the truth, for Lucas was the most protective person you had ever known – and that was including the likes of Sam, and Bucky.

You smiled as the blue-eyed, metal armed man sauntered into the kitchen. “Talk of the devil and he shall appear.” You poked your tongue out at the super-soldier, but Bucky just grunted in response as he grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water out the refrigerator before plonking himself down on a bar stool.

“So anyway, are you busy on Friday night Sam?” You asked the man, hoping that he’d say no.

“Mhm, sorry baby. Can’t drag me along to whatever you’re doing.”

You sighed in frustration, pleading eyes darting towards Wanda who just shook her head too. You couldn’t bear going to the party alone, but asking Bucky just seemed too nerve-wracking – if not for you, but for Simon, who you just knew would try something at the party.

“Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll give it a miss this year, it’s never that fun anyway.” In all honesty, the Halloween party was one of the biggest highlights of the year, especially since you had always won the prize for the funniest costume. This year was different, however, and they only had best couple costume.

“I’ll go with you, if you want?” Bucky offered, before gulping down some of his water as he waited for your response. You took a second to think about it, before taking him up on it with a big grin.

“You can be bacon. I’m eggs. Pick me up at seven p.m, and please do not fall in love with me.”

The one rule you had seemed pretty simple, one that you almost guaranteed wouldn’t be broken. If only you had known.

Six and a half hours later, you were sitting in the backseat of a taxi with the egg costume practically stuffed in. Bucky’s bulky bacon costume definitely wasn’t making the situation any easier, so you were quite fortunate with the office not being too far away.

Two hours into the party, and so far Simon hadn’t tried to bother you, but Bucky staying close to your side could have contributed to that. Not that you minded, but you just wanted to gossip with some of the girls without him being so close by.

Having spotted Naomi and Lila in the corner together, you made Bucky crouch down. “I’m just going to talk to the girls, I’ll be back in a few. Can you grab me another drink?”

After making a beeline towards your office wives, and giving them a hug, you watched as Bucky interacted with a few of your co-workers. “Well isn’t he a hunk, good on you girl!” Lila teased, cackling at the way you blushed. Bucky Barnes certainly was a hunk, but he definitely wasn’t yours; no matter how much you wished he was.

Too busy gossiping, you failed to notice Simon approach you. But Bucky had noticed, and now he was on the warpath. “Hey, gorgeous. I wish I could pull off the egg costume.”

“Baby, I’m not feeling too good. I think I’m burning up, do you mind if we head home?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arm around your waist as he stared down Simon. The butterflies in your stomach from Bucky calling you baby stopped you from reeling in disgust at Simon.

“Of course we can, lover. I’ll just say goodbye to the girls.” You pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, turning back to face Lila and Naomi with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry girls, I’ll text you both later. Will you tell Manda I’m sorry for leaving so soon?”

“Don’t even worry. Go look after him.” Naomi smiled, and you waved at the girls before leading Bucky outside where you managed to flag down a taxi. Truth be told, if you hadn’t already fallen in love with Bucky, him saving you from Simon the office creep was definitely enough.

The cab was silent on the way home, although the silence was comforting, and you were trying to work up the courage to thank him. Before too long, you had arrived back home and you headed straight to bed – too exhausted to think about anything else.

Three a.m. had brought Bucky to your door, him anxiously rubbing the back of his neck whilst you clutched the blanket around your shoulders. “Listen, I know it’s late, but there’s a diner downtown still open and I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some food with me, as like…a date?”

You blinked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you tried to assess if he was being serious. “Yeah, why not?” You smiled, sliding your feet into a pair of slippers. “But you’re paying.”

One late night meal at a restaurant had turned into an engagement ring. And then a spring wedding, and then a three legged dog named Barky, and then it had turned into welcoming twins into the world six years after the Halloween party that had changed it all.

Five years after the twins had been born, you and Bucky sat on a picnic blanket as Lucas and Becca chased Barky around the park.

“So much for not falling in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated :)


End file.
